War of the Marq
The War of the Marq, as identified by the Palavorans, is the first official war of Napoleonic/Victorian Palavor and the first ever declared war of the group. The war began in April 18, 2016, when Palavor declared war, but the war was talked about and agreed to have begin before that in a session of Blood & Iron at Hougomont, between the old Duke of Wellington and Imperator MarkPH. April 18, 2016 - June 14, 2016 Parties of the War of the Marq: Palavor 'against' The Britannic Empire, Great Kingdom of Belgium Result: -Victory for Palavor by winning the only raid -War against Belgium and France begins -Britannia moving into a new war against a seperate France Beginning of the War When the Duke of Wellington, Mark, decided to war on Palavor, the war agreement went on smoothly and calmly. There were no strong language nor speech but a steady tone. This 'unusually calm', as described by the Imperator, made different views on each other. Palavor was notified of the war, then later the British Imperator OurBritannicKings recognized the war. It was refered to as the Anglo - Palavoran war, but the Britanskyan Marq, then the War of the Marq was used by the Palavorans. The term Marq was used to reference the old Duke of Wellington, Mark, before he was either exiled, resigned, or retired. A raid began by the Palavorans and pushed back the British to their fort and was held in their position of the river, whilst the British attempted to push the Palavorans back. An unknown Swedish soldier came into action. The battle was known to the Palavorans as the "Batalla Prems de la Jorjes". By this time, Imperator Caroleans of Sweden was allied to Palavor, but later the alliance fell due to the weak bonding. Middle of the War In a reformation of the Britannic Empire, Belgium later forfeits the war demanding neutrality with a Trus e'Deuxae format. The demand was settled quickly around 10 hours with establishment of neutrality. The Britannic Empire forfeits again starting a war with ♛Second French Empire♛. Though not much at the time was known if the Britannic Imperator had forfeit as well like the Beljes ruler, but it was claimed possible of the decision to be an act of quitting. Belgium later joins other allies against TIAE The Imperial Austrian Empire while the war is probably, as claimed by the Palavoran Imperator, coming to the end. Conclusion of the War Britannia was confirmed to have quitted, and the end of the war was advised to be into a halt. Another war begins in Palavor's aide to Austria, and a Semi-Merge following it, forming Austria-Palavor. The war was against Belgium, Italy, and France, after a war was demanded by xXEmperorBonaparteXx. In two months of the War of the Marq, only one raid was hosted, which was won by Palavor, putting the victory more into the rightful hands of Palavor. It was deemed that Palavor had the upper hand the most in the war for having won the only raid.